Ms Mad Scientist
by gossipsmypassion
Summary: Goodbye, the old mikan. And welcome the new Mikan." i smiled bitterly as i remembered those dreaded memory. How i wished i had never loved. Love hurts...
1. Prolouge

Hi everyone. This is my first story. So enjoy! And don't forget to review!!

Disclaimed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

Yeah! My experiment is finally done! Phew!! Anna will be elated!

Oh, you must be wondering who i am. Since you don't know. I will give you a brief introduction about myself. Ahem.

I am Mikan Sakura,15. I posses the nullifying and stealing alice. I am given a thirple star for my efforts of improving my Alice.I am called 'Mad Scientist' among my friends. Why? Because all i do everyday is to experiment and to make more science inventions. Well, i am not a geek... i am just obsess about science. I am not outcast either, i blend in the shadows.

You may also refer me as a tomboy. I use the boy's uniform. Hair? Well since my mom has no idea about me being a tomboy, i got to keep my hair long. I put my hair into a low ponytail during classes. You better keep my secret, if not I will turn you into one of my test subjects. I am often given detention for wearing the boys unifrom. But like hell I will care about it!

I hate boys too. They are just a bunch of losers! Well, that excludes my senpais and my male friends. I am not anti-social. But I just hate them, their guts. Do i have an enemy. Well duh! I bet i and him are enemies from the day we were in out mother's womb! Can u guess who he is? He has disgusting ruby eyes that looks abnormal. He also has gayish violet hair.. He is..(inserts drumrolls) NATSUME HYUUGA! That stupid womanizer. The mere mention of his name makes my blood boil. I totally abhor him. Yes take note, i don't hate him. I ABHOR him!! He is the worst person i have ever met! Arg!

Opps, time's up. Anna is waiting for me! Bye for now, i will be back!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

did u enjoy it? hope u did!! pls review!! i will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my story! Even though u did not leave a review its ok!! I appreciate all who had read my story.

Continuing from the last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan what took you so long?" Anna questioned.

"Sorry Anna, I had to finish some touch ups." Mikan replied.

"Oh ok its ok. Shall we meet up with others? Then you can give me your invention together with the rest."

"Sure! Let's go."

And they left for the cafeteria.

"Hi, Hotaru, Nonoko and Yuu." Mikan and Anna greeted.

Hotaru just nodded while Yuu and Nonoko greeted them.

"So where are the inventions? I have been waiting for it for days!!!" Nonoko asked gleefully.

"Oh, hang on for a minute." She began digging her pockets. Her pockets aren't the shallow ones of the grils unifrom. Remember she is wearing the boys uniform now. She loved keeping her inventions inside her pocket so she extended her pocket. From the usual pocket that only reached mid thighs, she extended her pocket till it reached her knee. After several minutes of digging, she finally found the things to give to her friends.

Hotaru-- Stamina glucose. For people who are working overtime. This works best. It can give you more energy and you will feel energised and not tired anymore.

Nonoko--Blood tablets. It is for people who have low blood pressure. It can be also used daily to improve the circulation of blood and to improve your health.

Anna-- Super baking powder. mixed this powder with water and without much kneading, the dough will be able to be used.

Yuu-- Vanishing spray. Works on spectacles only. Spray a little to the spectacles and it will disappear for up to six hours.

They chatted for 20 minutes about Mikan's new talent. They were having a great time but then someone had to go…

"Sorry Mikan, Hotaru and I have to go for council member meeting." Yuu said apologetically.

"Its ok, go on." Mikan said with a smile.

" Sorry Mikan! Nonoko and I wants to go and test your inventions! Please excuse us. Ja ne." Anna said and left

So.. our dear Mikan is left alone at the cafeteria…

_Sigh.. I guess I should go back and experiment some more." _Mikan thought.

She was walking along the hallway when she meet her, oh so 'dear' enemy. He was leaning on the wall coolly. Having no care in the world, his arms folded across his chest and one of his leg was on the wall supporting his weight.

Mikan just ignored him and walked past him. She was planning to ignore him and continue walking until he called her.

"What's with the hurry, polka?" Natsume asked, still staying at the postion.

"None of your business." She replied coldly and continued walking after she stopped to answer his question.

She felt someone hugged her by the waist out of the blue and knew it was Nastume immediately. She struggled against his grip, but her grip was tighter as she struggled to make him let go of her.

"Let go of me now." She barked.

He didn't say anything nor did anything.

"Let.Me.Go.NOW." She emphasized on every word, especially the last word.

"I will after you answer a few question." He said calmly. Mikan concluded that that was all she could do, so she can't help but nod in response. Natsume couldn't help but let a smirk spread across his face.

" Why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform ever since we entered high school?" he asked with a lot of curiosity.

"I didn't feel like it…" she answered.

His grip tightened around her petite and slender waist.

"I want to keep the inventions in my pocket, the boy's uniform pocket is bigger, HAPPY!" she practically wanted to strangle that moron that is holding her now. She said her sentence with great difficulty as she was clenching her teeth, trying her best to control her anger.

"OR, was it you didn't want me to peek at your underwear? Is that the real reason?" he asked cheekily.

"NO, it isn't." she answered irritably.

"Ok, whatever. The next question, how come you are suddenly so smart?"

"Is it wrong to be intelligent? I don't think so.." her tone has a tinge of brilliance.

" Fine. Last question, can I kiss you?" he asked, need was heard in his voice.

"What do you think?!" she questioned back, anger evident in her voice.

" I think so…" with that he spun her around ready to give her a kiss. The next thing he knew was that he was elbowed hard on his stomach and was thrown ruthlessly onto the floor.

"Think twice before you act next time, Mr Arrogant. Ja." And she sped off.

She didn't know that a pair of violet eyes was spying on them. _Mikan, Mikan, you have changed. I am so surprised. And needless to say shocked. _Hotaru thought. Well the person is none other than the ice queen, Hotaru Imai, and Mikan Sakura's best friend.

_Hope you change to your old self soon, my dear Mikan. _She thought bitterly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know it was long. So I did my best to make this chp longer. Hope you enjoyed this, I will try to update soon! REVIEW OK!! I need it to give me motivations:D see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone

Hi everyone… Guess I am back… I am really sorry for not updating…. Please forgive me!! HONTOUNE GOMENASAI!!

Reasons for not updating:

I was having some friendship problems so I was really upset and didn't update cos I have no mood to

I ran outta ideas!! Of all times, this time!! I guess writer blocks really suck…

So I really hope everyone will forgive me and pls give me some ideas and I hope you will continue to read my story!! Hope to hear from you all soon!!

Animefreak94296929


End file.
